Tessen Maidens
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Yun Li, a sharped tongued 17 year old girl from China starts a new journey in Japan, an meets the man of her dreams! With the help of a new friend Machi and the Samurai 7, this teen fights the Nobuseri with all her might! For SunshineSketch Summary Sucks.


Hi! This is a story requested by SunshineSketch! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Seven or Yun Li, Yun Li belongs to SunshineSketch.

Claimer: I do own Machi aka Machi Takara Mana.

Key:

"Talking"

Action

_Thought_

_"Speaking in memory"_

_'Memory'_

* * *

"STOP GIRL!" a man shouted as a raven haired teen dashes onto a boat.

"Later!" the raven haired girl waved and laughed as the boat drove off into the sea.

"So girl, where is it I'm taking you?" the captain of said boat asks the girl.

"Japan, and make it snappy." the raven haired girl ordered as she looked over the port bow. _Maybe, just maybe I can became a great warrior. Then I'll show them, even a girl can fight. _

(A few days of traveling between China and Japan on the boat)

"Alright girl, we're here." the captain told the girl. She sat up from her resting place against the anchor. "go ahead and thow that over the side there, if you can" the captain ordered.

"Hmph, you don't think I can do it?" the girl retorts.

"Well, you are just a girl..." The raven haired girl picked up the heavy anchor and tossed it over the side of the boat with ease. The boat rocked for a moment and then settled back down to a calm state.

"Hmph, see ya old man." the raven haired girl waved and jumped off the boat.

* * *

"Now, what to do now? Maybe find someone to teach me?" The raven haired girl asked herself outloud. She walked through the new city. _There are so many guy's with swords around here... whichi one will teach me.. hmmm..._

"Excuse me mister, will you teach me the way of the sword?" the raven haired girl asked a tall man with a mohawk.

"No way, you're just a girl. You can't fight. But maybe you can be of other use to me..." the man began.

"Get away from her, you filthy pig!" a woman's voice came through the crowd.

"Who's gonna make me?" the man shouted back.

"Me!" a silver haired woman appeared. She carried two fans. Two tessen*.

"And how do you plan to do that lady?" the man grabbed the woman just above her elbow.

"Like this." The woman took a fan and jabbed him in the middle of his forearm, then place the fan behind his elbow and spun him around, leaving him on the ground crying in pain. The raven haired girl stood in awe at her savior. The silver haired woman turned towards the girl.

"You alright kid?" the woman asks.

"Yes thank you. I'm Yun Li. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yun bowed. The silver haired woman smiled.

"No need to be so formal Yun. I'm Machi, short for Machi Takara Mana. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Machi smiled. Yun stared at the woman's iron fan. Machi smiled.

"Let me guess, you want me to teach you?" Machi asks the girl.

"Yes please!" Yun pleaded.

"Alright, I'll teach you the way of tessen." Machi nodded.

"Tessen?" Yun asks confused by the term.

"The Iron War Fan, also known as tessen. As a former Kunoichi turned samurai, I know many things. Tessen weilding is one of my specialtiies."

"Kunoichi and samurai? Yun asked. Machi nodded.

"I'm from the Iga province, here in Japan. Ninja are raised there, I was one of them. One day, a mission went bad and they blamed the female ninja or Kunoichi were blamed. I couldn't stand how the men felt women were so infirior to them, so I left and became samurai. I'm gonna be a legendary female samurai. That's about it, how about you? Where did you come from?" Machi asked Yun.

"I'm from China, men are valued more then women so when I was born, it was a dissappointment to my family. They had wanted a boy, but had a girl so they tossed me out as soon as they could. I became a maid to a nobleman and hated the way women were treated in China, so I left and came here to Japan. I'm 17 by the way." Yun replied.

"Not much of a difference, huh? You're 17, but you're so short!" Machi laughed. Yun got a little aggitated.

"I'm not short! I'm..."

"funsized?" Machi asked. Yun got even more embarrassed. "Don't worry, I'm your sensei now. So if someone makes fun of you, I'll be there to beat them to a pulp until I teach you everything I know." Machi smiled.

"What are you talking about? I could've handled that guy myself." Yun stated and crossed her arms.

"Of course you could. Oh, I guess you should know I'm 23." Machi said.

"You're only 23? But you're hair is white!"

"Silver, and it's been that way since I was born. " Machi sweatdropped. Just then an orange haired man with a pilots cap walked into Yun.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Yun shouted to the man.

"My apologies, I'm Heihachi Hayashida please forgive me ladies." the maned bowed. Yun looked over to Machi for help.

"I'm Machi and this is Yun, nice to meet you Heihachi." Machi grinned. Yun just stared at the squinty eyed man.

"The pleasure is mine, you two have safe travels!" Heihachi waved.

"To you as well Heihachi!" Machi waved.

"Why were you so friendly to that guy?" Yun asked.

"One of the seven tenets of bushido is respect. Heihachi is a samurai like myself, so I must respect him. Though since your not samurai, you really have no obligation to." Machi patted her chin.

"Oh." Yun said.

"Anyway, it's time we start training." Machi said. The duo walked towards the edge of town to a small clearing with a small tent.

"This is where you live?" Yun asked shocked at the tiny living space.

"For now, hopefully someday soon a charming guy will carry me off somewhere peaceful, yeah right that'll happen." Machi chuckled sarcastically. Machi pulled out a chest from the tent. She opened it and revealed several tessen and paper fans. "Since you're new to the warrior thing, you'll start with a paper fan." Machi handed Yun a simple blue paper fan.

"How am I supposed to defend myself with this little thing?" Yun asked staring at the fragile fan. Machi pulled out a simple red paper fan.

"It's simple really. Here, I'll show you. Strike me with your fist Yun" Machi ordered. Yun did as she was told. Machi opened her fan and confused Yun and used her foot to kick Yun onto her backside. "Your fan can be used to distract, as offence and defence. Use it to your advantage." Machi instructed. Yun nodded as she focused. "Now I'll come at you this time." Machi folded her fan in a sweeping motion and used her spare fist to strike at Yun, Yun did just as Machi did moments before.

"Nice job, now try to dodge the counter" Machi said as she sweeped her feet around to knock Yun off her feet. Yun jumped in the air and kicked Machi on the shoulder.

"Nice, you're a fast learner!" Machi praised her student.

* * *

(A few weeks passed as Yun learned the way of tessen.)

"Alright, now use a double strike with the tessen!" Machi ordered her student. Yun performed the move flawlessly. Machi smiled wide.

"Congratulations, Yun. You've mastered the art of Tessen." Machi bowed to her student. Yun smiled and jumped in the air.

"WooHoo! I did it! Take that China! I'm a female warrior now!" Yun shouted at the sky.

"A warrior!" a little girl exclaimed and rushed towards the two.

"I'm Komachi from Kanna village, and me and my sister are looking for warrior to help save our village! Will you save our village from the bandits?" The girl asked.

Machi thought for a moment. "Sure, Yun and I will be glad to accept." Machi said.

"I never said anything about joining!" Yun exclaimed.

"So you're not going to help this poor helpless little girl save her home from giant robot bandits?" Machi asked.

Yun pondered the thought. "I guess I have no choice, so I'll join but I'm not gonna get all mushy about it." Yun crossed her arms. Komachi smiled.

"Komachi! Where have you been?" a young woman ran up to the little girl.

"Sister! I found two more warriors!" Komachi exclaimed. Kirara looked towards the raven haired woman grumbling to herself and the silver haired woman taking down the tent and stuffing it into a satchel.

"They don't look like the type to fight bandits Komachi." Kirara said.

"But they are sister!"

"I assure you Kirara, we are quite qualified to take down a few bandits." Machi said to Kirara. Kirara's crystal started to glow.

"Well, my dowsing crystal thinks you're qualified to fight for our village, so please join our cause" Kirara asked.

"We already said yes." Yun pointed out. Kirara shut up. A man wearing white, a man wearing green and yellow, and a man with orange hair, along with a large red robotic samurai.

"New allies?" the man in white asked. Yun looked at the oranged haired guy.

"Heihachi Hayashida?" Yun asked. The man opened one of his burnt sianna colored eyes and looked at the ravan haired girl.

Miss Yun! Nice to see you again!" He smiled.


End file.
